Foxes of Midnight's Shine
by Mew-Loves-Cakes
Summary: Noir Kitsune was a young male unicorn. He wasn't very social, and he never knew this would happen. He is now on a journey. ON HIATUS


**Welcome to this story! I'd love it if you could review, and then review my other stories. It'd make me all warm and fuzzy inside. :3**

I am Noir Kitsune. It's a stupid name, a mix of French and Ponynese. Black Fox. That was my name. My parents left me when I was young, and I was an unknown unicorn in the Orphanage. I was black all over, except my mane and tail which were white. My eyes were red but my magic was gold for some reason. None of the others liked me, and I was generally reserved. I stayed alone, I ate alone and I did almost everything alone. Yet being alone saved me in many more ways then I can imagine. But I survived. Then one day...

'HOLD ON!' The voice of the owner called as we trudged in a line around her. She had her magic protecting us as the tornado and witch-pony swirled around us. She cast a spell which hit me, and I was sent flying. They didn't notice, so I kept quiet. It was painful, the tornado. Sand and wind was everywhere, and shockwaves of pain went through my body. Then the pony disappeared. As the tornado carried me away, I saw the others running away to somewhere new. I knew I'd never see them again. For some reason, I didn't care.

Fluttershy trotted into her house, a fresh bag of seed on her back. She looked down, seeing Angel tap his foot impatiently. 'Now Angel Bunny, you must be patient. I need to feed the chickens, then you.' Fluttershy smiled at the impatient bunny when there was a WOOSH! Fluttershy eeped and hid behind the sofa. Angel, being a curious bunny, went to find what had made the thump sound that was hidden in the gust of wind. He looked out the window, spotting a small black shape under a tree in the Ever-free forest. He ran to his scared owner and squeaked, jumping and pointing.

Fluttershy gasped slightly 'An animal? We need to go save the poor thing.' She hurried out her home, Angel holding on. She reached the trees and saw a small black fox flying by the tree. It looked injured and was breathing heavily. She picked it up, whispering to Angel. 'Oh the poor thing! We must help it!' She flew home and gently put the fox on her sofa, patching it up. She waited for it to wake up, and meanwhile she made some milk. The fox stirred and opened it's eyes, looking around blearily. It seemed scared, terrified.

I woke up and looked around. My wounds had been cleaned and patched up, and I was surrounded by birds. I growl slightly and they fly off in alarm. I see Fluttershy. 'Thank gosh I found another pony.' I say but the yellow Pegasus giggles. 'Don't worry little fox, I'll take care of you.' Wait, FOX? I thought to myself. I start running around and crashing into stuff in fear. It was painful and the pegasus didn't like me doing it either. 'Please, stop!' Cried Fluttershy. I stopped and fell down, hurt. She ran over to me, picking me up and making sure my black fur was smoothed down.

I guess... She knew what she was doing! She was gentle with me, and she fed me and made sure I was all patched up. The days flew by in a blink of the eye. One day, I was sat on the sofa, watching Fluttershy. She stood at the door talking to somepony. 'Yes, I found a new fox pet and I wonder if you'd like to see him.' A female voice rings through the air 'Oh yes please! Maybe I can finally examine a fox and see what it likes to eat.' I frowned at that, concentrating on the lamp. Suddenly, it shattered into pieces and all of the pieces flew at the door, towards a purple muzzle. Fluttershy squealed and jumped out of the way.

The pieces were surrounded in a red glow, and being thrown towards the ponies. Luckily, the purple one managed to catch them. Well, for me it was unluckily. I saw Fluttershy close the door and I looked innocent. Angel glared at me 'How did you do that?' The bunny asked. I shrugged, watching Fluttershy walk over to me and pat me 'I guess I can buy a new lamp. I wonder what made that happen! None of my friends have red eyes, and neither do the princesses!' Blissful innocence is hilarious! Anyway, So I watch her wait for her friends again.

When they do arrive, she keeps a watchful eye on me as she talks. Her friends file into the room and I jump behind a cushion. I have never seen another pony apart from Fluttershy for ages. One was a cyan pegasus, with a rainbow mane and tail, and rose eyes. Another was a white unicorn, with a purple curled mane and tail, and blue eyes. One was the purple Alicorn, with a streak in her dark purple mane and tail and violet eyes, one was an orange Earth Pony with a blonde mane and tail with a red band in it, and a hat and the final one had blue eyes, a puffy pink mane and tail and a light pink coat. I hid from them all. 'Midnight Kitsune?' Fluttershy called gently, looking for me.


End file.
